


Flowers

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes never quite knew the answer to the question: "What are we?"





	Flowers

Jesse is not even sure if roses are appropriate. Were any flowers? Aren’t flowers reserved for couples? A once living sentiment to show another person the affections that are held toward them. Lovers give each other these on their anniversaries, holidays, dates, and other special occasions. But God knows that Jesse and Gabriel are not lovers and they certainly are not dating. In fact, Jesse does not know what their relationship is.

It stretches beyond an agent and his commander. Beyond colleagues. Beyond friends. But the two have never had a serious discussion about what they are. They trusted each other more than anyone else in the world. Often times it felt as though they were the only ones who understood each other. They were the only ones who cared for each other. 

When Jesse first joined Blackwatch, he had never felt more alone. It took years for him to let Gabriel in and with that came new feelings, new insecurities, and fears. He clung to the Commander as if he was the only person in the world. He would do anything for the older man. 

It was clear Gabriel felt the same way, though he obviously had some reservations about the difference in their age. Maybe that is why when they would wake up in the same bed after nights of drinking, fooling around, and talking for hours about life, Gabriel would always distance himself, insisting that he had to go, insisting that there was work to be done. 

Maybe that is why they never had a serious conversation about the  _ “us” _ that both of them were scared both existed and did not. 

It does not matter now though. Jesse could lay a hundred roses on this grave but it would never bring Gabriel Reyes back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and sad


End file.
